Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 In Twoleg-Place... Ten more shade appeared "lets see how you do now" Shade meowed, One of the Shades slashed at her back and injecting poison into her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm lunged at one of the Shade's and bit it on the neck, causing it to die almost immediately. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 13:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Savara screeched in pain but threw another dumpster, killing that shade. She tore her claws through the real Shades face. She somehow grew larger and her muscules stood out more, her teeth and claws grew longer as she sang her fangd into Shades neck killing him instantly.♫ [[User:Takeachance32|''' This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 13:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "you can't kill the real me because poison doesn't effect me" All the Shades said. All the shades then attacked Savara agian putting lots of poison into her body.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm turned into the snake demon and coiled around all the Shade, suffocating them. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 13:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Savara screamed in pain and toppled over, she tried to stand up and fight. She tore her claws through one of the Shades and killed him. She glanced at Firestorm but looked away. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 13:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The real Shade was standing there watching then ran over to Firestorm and sunk his teeth into his neck putting poison into him "y'all are good fighters" he meowed licking the blood of his fur "you actually hurt me" he growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:55, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Savara hissed "Just go God dammit!" ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 13:57, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm dug his claw's into the real Shade's neck and tore out chunks of flesh. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Canis appeared and healed Shade "Nice try" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "You're really annoying," hissed Firestorm to Shade as he slammed Canis against a wall with a flick of his tail. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Shade disappeared, "ouch that hurt" Canis said sarcastically.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm picked up Canis with his tail and threw him across the street. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus stumbled out off the bushes, his pelt torn and bloodied. He saw Tohru and gave a weak smile, but then he collapsed under his own legs. 14:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Canis landed on his paws "wow your weak" Canis meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC "Yeah, whatever, I'm going to bed, go annoy someone else," said Firestorm as he slithered into his den. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Perseus!" SHe raced over towards him and mewed "Are you ok?" ---- Savara roared "I CANT TAKE IT!" SHe tore her claws through Canis and bit into his neck and tossed him into a wall. "So help me, by the time this is over Canis you WILL be dead or begging for mercy!" She through a dumpster at Canis, crushing him. She threw multiple things at Canis, breaking some of his bones with metal pipes and rods. "DIE!" SHe roared, feeling her evil side. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 14:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm turned back into a regular cat and fell asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:32, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Canis instantly healed then turned into a giant lion "lets see about that" he growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Shut up!" hissed Firestorm to Canis. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:35, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry..." Perseus coughed. He hissed in pain as his bones felt like they were on fire. 14:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ''He saw my evil form! He's going to leave me now! "''No Im sorry! You saw my true form!" Tohru grasped the words. ---- Jackson turned into a puma and tackled Canis, taking the fight out of the alley. -- "Im sorry for that." Savara mewed to Firestorm, she licked her wounds and sat down. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 14:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, they're really annoying, huh?" said Firestorm, half-asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "You don't need to apologize." he meowed. "You had to fight because I was too weak to protect you." 14:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "You aren't to weak!" She said laying next to him. "We need to get your wounds tended too. Icy!" She called out. ---- "Yeah, but they're good training." She sneered and closed her tired eyes, she climbed out of the den and plopped out on a carpet and fell asleep. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 14:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Huh, what?" said Icy when she heard her name. ---- Firestorm purred a little then quickly fell asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded over to Gold and Flower.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus slumped on the ground, concentrating on his paws as he tried to stay conscious. 14:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Can you please help Pereus?" She pleaded. ---- The next morning... Savara woke up and yawned ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 14:55, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus stared in horror as blood trickled from his lips. Then his stomach heaved, blood spilling onto the ground along with his stomach contents. (ew) 14:57, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Icy ran to get some herbs. ----- Firestorm woke up and padded out of his den. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded over to Perseus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) (ew) "Perseus!" Tohru screamed. ---- Savara licked her wounds clean and greeted Firestorm. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus fell over, his green eyes expressionless. (he's not dead dun flip out ouo) 15:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Icy gave him some herbs to help with his stomach. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:06, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Is he ganna be okay?" Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Savara glanced up, seeing Firestorm was badly injured "You ok?" she asked. ---- Tohru sat down and fattened her ears♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus blinked, twitching. He attempted to stand up, but fell onto his knees. 15:10, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Flower tried to help Perseus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:16, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru started to cry. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Please, don't cry." Perseus pleaded. 15:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Are you going to be okay Persues?" Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru sniffled, "I just can't help it, I couldn't protect you." ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:25, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Flower waited for an answer.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know." Perseus said to Flower. "And you did protect me, Tohru. I would've died if you hadn't been there." 15:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Flames bubbled around Tohrus paws in sadness, but they were blue flames. She only knew littlle in how to heal with blue flames so she wouldn't take the chance. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "I hope you feel better" Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus grabbed Tohru's paw, burning himself slightly as he felt a wave of pain go over him. He stood up, his legs trembling. 15:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "No stop! I don't wanna hurt you!" She pulled her paw away and started to cry again. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to Perseus "Perseus don't hurt yourself please" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Tohru, please, it's okay." He noticed that his leg, which had been broken, was now mended and strong. "Tohru, do as I say. Burn me. It sounds ridiculous, but please, do it." He pleaded. (idk) 15:46, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru trembled as she put her paw on Perseus, bruning him but healing him too. -- Savara waited for an answer. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus blinked, looking down. His fur looked well-groomed and healthy. He stretched all of his legs, and counted each of his whiskers. "You did it!" he meowed. 15:55, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru trembled, "But I can't heal myself." She barely said as she toppled over her body more weaker then ever. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 16:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded over to Gold and sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "But I thought Achilles healed you!" Perseus said anxiously. He felt something burn inside him. A green fire flashed, wrapping itself around Tohru, but not burning her. Perseus thought, ''Make the flames pick up Tohru. Take her to her nest. ''(idk anymore xD) 16:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) (ahaha me either) Tohru felt herself being lifted "I-I'm not going to die, I-I just need a rest." She mewwed as she landed in her nest. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 16:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus crawled around her, embracing her. "I don't know where that came from." he said. "Now we can burn each other in our sleep." he joked. 16:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru giggled a bit and wrapped her tail around her and mewed lightly, "Persues, I don't want you to ever do away, I wanna grow old with you, I wanna be the mother of your kits, but most of all, I wanna be with you." ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 16:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus smiled, burying his muzzle in her fawn brown fur. "I could never ask for anything more than that." 16:23, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru barely smiled and licked his nose before she fell asleep. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 16:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The next morning, Perseus clenched his teeth and growled in his sleep. "Perseus." A brown tabby blinked her yellow eyes painfully, putting down the golden tabby kit in the snow. "Please, take care of yourself. Find a twoleg or join those Clans that everyone talks about. I can't take care of you anymore." Perseus opened his mouth, but the she-cat had vanished. "Mum!" he called out into the dark winter night. "Mum, come back!" 16:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm fine," Firestorm said to Savara. ---- Icy wasn't sure what was going on. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Savara smiled --- Tohru saw Persues and shook him awake. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 16:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus shook his broad head and woke up, blinking. 16:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Are you ok?" Tohru asked running her tail down his back. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 16:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm sat down outside his den. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "...I think so." Perseus said. 16:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru smiled, "good" She licked his ears and walked out of the dumpster, looking for food. ''He was dreaming about his past, wasn't he? Oh mother what do I do? I love him so much but, with my power, I just don't wanna hurt'em! ''"Its ok my dear, you won't hurt him, but more tragedies will come for you and Perseus, you were not an expected couple. If you fight through them then you and Perseus can stay together, but if not..." She could hear her mother's voice come out in front of her as she saw her ghostly figure. "But if not what!" Tohru shouted out as Kyoko disappeared. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus crawled out of the dumpster, sniffing the air for a scent of food. 17:04, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru shook her head and killed a rat. She brought it back to Perseus with a fake smile on her face (can we just magiclly make Tohru prego?) ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:06, June 21, 2013 (UTC) (Sure xD) Perseus smiled. "That was a great catch." he meowed. 17:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks..Perseus, I have to tell you something.." Tohru meowed (ok xD) ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:10, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." he paused. "You can tell me anything." 17:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Im pregnet." She mewed ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:14, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. "I.." ''We never did anything, did we? ''(lolololololol) He thought about teaching tiny kits to hunt and fight and he smiled. ''I can be a better parent than my mother. ''"That's amazing." he meowed, licking her cheek. 17:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru smiled and linked his nose. "I just found out today, from Icy, she doesn't know how many there are." ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:25, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "That's okay." Perseus nuzzled her. "We'll be great parents." 17:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru smiled, but remembered what her mother said. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus noticed she looked down. "Is everything okay?" 17:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Uh yes, yes Im ok." Tohru responded, not wanting him to worry ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Good. I just don't want you to be upset." Perseus meowed. 17:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru nodded and nuzzled him. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus licked her ears. 17:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Gold was talking to Dark.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Breeze timidly stuck her head out an ally way Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Flower looked at Breeze.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Breeze still not seeing anyone takes a small step out of the ally Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:15, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "Hi!" said Orpheus to Breeze, louder than he intended. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:38, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Saul walked back into his alley and into his den. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 01:05, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Breeze jumped in surprise falling awkwardly she quickly got up and started to back a way Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 01:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Wolf walked out of her alley, a scrawny mouse in her jaws. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 01:27, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you," said Orpheus to Breeze, concerned. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:29, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Savara smiled at Firestorm and stood up mewwing confidently. "You know? I'm not scared of your demon form." ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:33, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Fitrestorm smiled. "Well you should be," he said. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:37, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Savara padded up to him, till they were almost nose to nose as she purred "Make me." (oops *this is not made to saound sexuall sorry if it does* xD) ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) (0.o Yep, that cetainly sounds sexual...) Firestorm purred, and stepped back a little. He then lunged at Savara in his demon form, his terrifying fangs dripping with venom. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:47, June 22, 2013 (UTC) (bahaha sorry) Savara blushed as her eyes showed no expression "You don't scare me." ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:49, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm said nothing and just moved his bared fangs closer to her neck. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:54, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "Do you want me to fear you? Sorry but I won't" She smirked and slipped out from under Firestorm and pinned him down purring. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:56, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm purred and slipped out from underneith Savara. He coiled around her, but not tight enough to choke her. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Savara looked into his eyes and smiled. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 02:02, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Breeze looked down "s-sorry" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 02:04, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Saul poked his head out of his alleyway. His stomach rumbled loudly. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 02:14, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "Are you alright?" asked Orpheus to Breeze. --- Firestorm purred and licked Savara on the head. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Breeze nodded "who are you?" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 03:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Saul watched the two cats talking. He flicked his tail once and sat down. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 03:18, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, my name's Orpheus," he replied. "You?" Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:27, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Savara purred and touched noses with him "See, you don't scare me." ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 12:24, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded over to Breeze.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:47, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm squeezed a little tighter. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 13:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Savara looked him coldly in his eyes "Are you trying to kill me or am I wrong?" She smirked andused her paws to push him away from her, she held down the snake part of his body and giggled. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ''']] ♫ 14:36, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay